


Alternate Convo. 2x10 (Hunted)

by strxngersstories



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-28
Updated: 2018-02-28
Packaged: 2019-03-25 02:30:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13824585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strxngersstories/pseuds/strxngersstories
Summary: "Before Dad died he, he told me something-something about you." An alternate version of this convo and this whole season.





	Alternate Convo. 2x10 (Hunted)

**Author's Note:**

> An alternate version of this convo and this whole season. If you take this short story and put it in with the rest of the season...it gets interesting. You will cry laughing.

DEAN  
Before Dad died he, he told me something-something about you.

SAM  
What? Dean, what did he tell you?

DEAN  
He said that he wanted me to watch out for you, to take care of you.

SAM  
He told you that a million times.

DEAN  
No, this time was different.

 I had to save you.  
  


SAM  
Save me from what?  
  


DEAN  
He just said that I had to save you, that nothing else mattered; and that if I couldn't, I'd . . .   
  


SAM  
You'd what, Dean?  
  


DEAN  
That I'd have to kill you. He said that I might have to kill you, Sammy.   
  


SAM  
Kill me? What the hell is that supposed to mean?  
  


DEAN  
I don't know.  
  


SAM  
I mean, he must have had some kind of reason for saying it, right? Did he know the demon's plans for me? Am I supposed to go Darkside or something? What else did he say, Dean?

DEAN

He said you were gay.

SAM  
How could you not have told me this?  
  


DEAN  
Because it was Dad, and he begged me not to.   
  


SAM  
Who cares?! Take some responsibility for yourself, Dean! You had no right to keep this from me!  
  


DEAN  
You think I wanted this? Huh? I wish to God he'd never opened his mouth. Then I wouldn't have to walk around with this screaming in my head all day.

SAM  
We've just got to figure out what's going on, then, what the hell all this means.   
  


DEAN  
We do? I've been thinking about this, I think we should just lay low. You know? At least for a while. It'd be safer. And that way I can make sure —  
  


SAM  
What? That I don't turn evil? That I don't turn into some kind of killer?  
  


DEAN  
I never said that.  
  


SAM  
Jeez, if you're not careful you will have to waste me one day, Dean.   
  


DEAN  
I never said that! Damnit, Sam, this whole thing is spinning out of control. All right? You're immune to some weirdo demon virus, and I don't even know what the hell anymore. And you're pissed at me, I get it. That's fine, I deserve it. But we lay low until we figure out our next move, okay?  
  


SAM  
Forget it.   
  


DEAN  
Sam, please, man. Hey, please. Just give me some time. Give me some time to think, okay? I'm begging you here, please. Please. 

 

 

.....and the brothers spent the rest of the season finding Sam's sexuality...

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading this really weird and stupid short story! I hope you enjoyed it >.<


End file.
